My Collection of OneShots
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: As the title says, this is a collection of oneshots, totally StarxRob, maybe a little BBxRae... Every chap will have different rates, and I'll tell them at the begining of each chap! I hope you all enjoy!
1. Under his Mask

**Rate:** T (just for sure!)

_**Under His Mask**_

Under his mask he didn't hide just his eyes and identity, but also his feelings. It's already been a year since the trip to Tokyo and the beginning of Starfire and Robin's relationship, and as always, he never got out his mask, even for his girlfriend, even if she asked to see his eyes.

But it wasn't exactly his fault, he just didn't seem to have the courage enough to do this. Both of them were already used with Cyborg's jokes about the relationship, and there was no problem for Robin to tell her that he loved her, but take off his mask was something that he just wasn't ready for. He wanted it, though it still was a risk to take it off, after all, he couldn't let everyone knows it, right?

He was at his room, lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Some memories played on his mind: it was sunset, and they were both at the roof, watching the sun slowly gets down.

_"It's beautiful the way the sky gets a lot of colors like that..." She said_

_"Yeah…" He mumbled, he was about to say something like 'you're also beautiful' or something like that, but it was too cliché, instead, he just asked "In Tamaran it doesn't happen?"_

_"In Tamaran things are different, the colors are different, because of the atmosphere that has the composition in a different way of the Earth"_

_"Oh..." He replied not really understanding when it become the scientific part of it..._

"_What is the name of it anyway?"_

"_It's twilight" There was a small moment of silence, before she speaks again softly his name._

_"Robin..."_

_"Star?"_

_He asked sill looking at the sunset, but how she didn't speak a thing, he looked back at her and they entered in another moment of silence, staring at each other eyes, or almost… The sky was getting darker and darker as the minutes passed, a few stars were appearing as the sun settled._

_"Take it off..." Anything more had to be told, he knew she was talking about his mask, again..._

"_Star, you know it's not a good idea, I mean, what if someone sees my identity?"_

"_Robin, there's no one else here, besides I could not know who are you, I'm not from around here, so I could not tell anyone, even if someone tried to make me tell it… You have nothing to fear…"_

"_I know, but I can't do it, you know this…"_

_She sighed giving up, sad expression, he noticed that she tried hard to hide it. He could do nothing but feel sorry. _

Robin slammed the wall next his bed, he was furious at himself, for not having courage enough to just take it off. It was suppose to be simple, so why he couldn't do it? Was he that shy with his feelings? He sat up, even Raven and Beastboy, the oddest couple in the world to say the least, were better than him and Starfire, way better, actually.

He rested his head on his hands, as he remembered the day Raven and Beastboy got together, half year ago. It was kinda funny, as anything related to BB is…

_They defeated the enemy in a hard and tiring battle, __they stopped to have some pizza, since no one wanted to cook their own dinner as tired as they were. It was an enjoyable dinner, everyone laughed and had fun. When everyone finished eating, they started to play, challenging each other. _

"_I bet Cyborg won't eat the last slice of the vegetarian pizza" Beastboy challenged his half metal friend._

"_Man, you should already know that's nothing in the world I can't eat, even if I already have eaten 2 pizzas and a half" Cyborg said grabbing the last slice of BB's vegetarian pizza "I can even eat Tamaranian food!" He than put it all on his mouth, as usual._

"_Hey!" Starfire replayed with her eyes glowing bright green._

"_Sorry, Star..." He mumbled hiding himself behind Robin, who tried to calm her down, and when she did, he now challenged Beastboy "So, BB, now is my turn!"_

"_Ok, I'm ready for anything you challenge me!" He said with pride._

"_I bet you can__ not…" He whispered in BB's ear. _

"_WHAT?!" He yelled "It's not fair! Besides, how do you know it?!"_

"_I have my sources" Cyborg said smiling an evil smile. _

"_But, but, but…"_

"_Didn't you say you were ready for everything?" Robin played along, smiling just as Cyborg. _

"_But, but, but…"_

"_Come on, dude, you'll do it or not__?" _

"_Ok, I'll do this… I just hope to see the sunshine tomorrow…" He whispered to himself the last part, though everyone could hear. He turned to Raven, Robin and Starfire didn't know what Cy has challenged, but they knew it was something good "Hmm, Raven…"_

"_Yes?" She asked not taking her eyes out of her book that she brought._

"_Will you… be my… girlfriend?"_

"_No" She said simply "Now that you asked it, you can go and continue to play your little game"_

"_But there wasn't really what Cy challenged me…"_

"_No?" Raven got her eyes off the book to look at him, not really understanding what the point of it was "So what was it?"_

"_This"_

_Now it surprised everyone, even Cyborg, after all, he didn't believe BB would do it. But he did kiss her, right on her lips. _

"_Great" She said ironically "It was to kiss me without being killed. I'll be a good girl this time, but just this once" With it she turned back to her book, she actually did like the kiss. _

"_Not exactly…" He replayed shyly. She looked up again to see him, still hiding the fact she liked it and her enormous curiosity "It was… to kiss the girl a like…"_

_Cyborg started to laugh so hardly that he felt from his chair, Star and Robin widened their eyes. It took 2 seconds to Raven understand his words, she raised an eyebrow. _

"_Are you sure it wasn't to say the biggest lie ever?"_

"_I'm positive" He said. _

_She looked for more long 3 second to him, and then turned back to her book, and said_

"_In this case, I accept"_

"_What?"_

"_Didn't you just ask__ me to date?"_

"_Well, yeah… But why would you do it? I mean, you don't even like me…"_

"_Sort of… Sometimes I think you're funny…"_

"_You think I'm funny?" His eyes sparkled from happiness_

"_I said sometimes, not always. Besides, I want to know how it would work out"_

"_Yay! I have a date!" He exclaimed hugging Raven tightly._

"_I have a bad feeling about it… I just hope I'm not gonna regret it any minute..." She replayed in her monotone voice as she was hugged by her new boyfriend. _

Since then, their relationship was doing very well, so well that it almost made Robin envious. Almost.

Sighting again that day, he stood up from his bed and walked to the door. He found Starfire floating probably in the direction of the living room, where everyone must be, as always. Quietly he walked to her and embraced Star from behind surprising her.

"Robin?" She asked softly, even knowing that was him.

"Star, I have something for you…" He said in a serious but kind tone.

"What is it?" She asked curious, she could not see him because he was right behind her.

He gently kissed her soft hair and put something on her hands. She could not believe what was the thing he placed on her hands, it was his mask. Looking at the object, at first she thought it was some kind of joke, that he gave her one of his many masks and he was still using it. But he wouldn't do this, it would be too mean.

"Robin, are you sure of it?"

"Positive"

He said with a small smile and turned her around easily in mid air, since she was still flying, his eyes were closed, and she could see it, after all, he wasn't using his mask. She smiled whispering his name with happiness, finally she was going to see the color of his eyes, how they were, and how he really looked at her under his mask.

"I think it's about time to you to see my eyes, don't you think?"

"Yes" She barely managed to speak from the happiness she was feeling.

"But please, don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Yes" She repeated.

He slowly opened his eyes. It was a deep and beautiful blue just like the sky, besides it, and what made her even happier than she already was (if it was possible), was that she could see all the love and kindness he felt for her. It was completely obvious by the gentle way he looked at the girl in front of him. She grabbed him with careful to not let him without oxygen, he also embraced her tightly. They shared a deep and passionate kiss that worth everything, in his point of view, and continued to hug each other.

They could stay like that for a long time, but their friends interrupted the sweet moment.

"Oh, what a nice thing we see here!"

"As you didn't know we're dating…"

Robin said opening his eyes and separating from Star, still with his arm around her waist, forgetting the fact that there was something missing on his face… But when he noticed it was already too late, BB and Cy widened their eyes, not believing what they were seeing: Robin without his mask!

"Oh my God!" They yelled at the same time, pointing at him. All what he was trying to hide were ruined "You're Richard Grayson!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, I'll put more here, probably about ten or so, anyway, PLEASE read and review!!!! I love reading and receiving reviews!!! **

**I want to know what you guys think of it, and if everyone liked the BB+Rae moment, I'm not sure if I'll keep writing BBRae stuff, I don't think I do it very well, I rather StarRob!!! BUt still, I like both couples!!!**

**Please Review!!!!**

**_Itban Fuyu_**


	2. What is this?

Summary: Star has a question, but no one seem able to aswer her, will Robin manage to do it?

**Rate:** M (just for sure!)

_**What is this?**_

The young and beautiful alien girl was now floating trough the corridors of her house, in fact, it wasn't only her house, but she shared it with her friends. She was looking for the leader of the team, the one that she secretly loved with all her heart. But it didn't matter, she wasn't looking for him to tell her feelings, she was doing it to ask him a question that none of her friends were capable to answer, however, Starfire just knew he would be able to do so, after all, he always did.

Starfire didn't want to bother Robin on his training, she knows he would be doing it, he always did at this hour, however she needed the answer. She tried at first with Raven, which raised an eyebrow and said on her monotone voice "Please, ask someone else…" Star sighed and asked Beastboy, who was passing trough the corridors.

"My friend, could you please help me out finding the answer to my question?"

"Hmm… I think so, what is it Star?"

As soon as she asked, his eyes widened and he started to stutter, saying to ask Raven or Robin and then he ran with the excuse that he forgot something on the fridge, instead of the oven or even the stove. Again, she sighed and turned to ask Cyborg, on the last try, before she'd bother Robin on his training.

"Friend Cyborg, would you please try to answer a question of mine?"

"Shot it"

He said playing his video game, sitting on the big sofa. One more time, she asked. His action was kinda similar with her green friend, but Cy was playing, and her words distracted him and made the car he was playing lose the race, a big GAME OVER appeared on the screen, just when he was about to break his record. His jaw dropped, not only because of the game, but also because of what she asked.

"Hmm, I kinda of have to go now…" Cyborg yelled running away as fast as he could, leaving the curious Starfire behind. He could just not answer this.

So with no choice, she was knocking on the door of the training room, after Robin say she could come in, she opened the door and closed it behind her. He was all sweaty and breathing hard to get it back, seated on a bench at a corner of the room. Starfire felt blushing on her cheeks and gave him a towel so he could dry himself.

"Yes, Star, what do you want?"

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, of course not, you're never a disturbing, besides, I just finished my training. What do you want?" With his words, she then sat next him.

"That's wonderful! I'm curious about something, but none of our friends could answer me… When I tried, they just ran away from me like it was something terrible… You won't get mad at me, will you?"

"I won't Star, I could never get mad at you or run away from you, you can ask me anything"

"Really? That's a promise?"

"I promise. Now, please ask it already, you're making me curious with all this"

"Ok, here it goes, but remember, you said you won't get mad. What is… sex?" She asked in her sweet and innocent way like a seven year old kid asking this to its parents, Robin widened his eyes (mask) and his jaw dropped as he tried to make words go out of his mouth. "You did get mad of me?"

"No, its, not that… It's just that is something kinda hard to explain…"

"Try, I really need to know it…"

Robin was obviously as red as he could ever be. He tried to hide it, but failed, once again his mouth opened and he forced the words out, finding it very difficult…

"Well… hmm… you see… hmm… Maybe you're too young for this…."

"Robin, if you can't tell me, I can try to find on the source named internet" She said standing up.

"No way!" He yelled grabbing her hand and making her sit back. "Ok, I'll try it… you know, here on Earth we have the… flowers and the bees, and…" He _tried_ to explain as best as he could to her the 'talk' that the parents one day have to do with their kids, even with both of parts want it or not, he tried to do this very carefully, as she was more like 5 years old then about 16*, the age she had. "And so it's what happens…"

"So… all of this because of a simple story of bees and flowers? And… how am I supposed to write it all in those little squares?" Starfire asked getting a paper and a pen out of nowhere, showing it to Robin.

"Star, what is it?"

"It's a questionnaire; I got it to try to win the new game that's been announced on the raffle. You, Cyborg and Beastboy wanted it, right? So I thought that if I try it also, our chances to win would be higher. So I have to answer this question here" She pointed and read out loud "What is your sex? M or F. I don't know what this is… "

He sighed in disbelieve, all of this for just a simple question of male or female? He just could not believe this. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask and put a hand on the face, letting it slid down, sighting again. If she showed it before, he wouldn't have to tell her all about of the bees and the flowers thing.

"Just make a little X on the square near the F…"

"But… why?"

"It is asking if you're a female or a male, so if you put the X next the F, will show that you're a girl…"

"Oh… And what does the bees and the flowers about it?"

"Nothing, I just thought you were asking me something else…"

"I'm sorry, maybe I should have showed it to you, so you wouldn't waist your time with this story…"

"Maybe…"

"It's just that I didn't want you all to know, I wanted to surprise you if I win it…"

"It's ok Star, it doesn't matter anymore… But I think it would be better you change some things on it…"

"Like what?"

"Place of origin, for example"

"But I was born on Tamaran"

"I know, but anyone would know about it, so I think it's better you change for Jump City, you know…"

"Ok, Robin, if you say so" She stood up with a beautiful smile that made his stomach melt and made him think go trough 'the talk' was worth it "Well, I shall go now and finish to answer all of the questionnaires I've got!"

"Ok… Wait, how many did you get?"

"I'm not sure, maybe a hundred or two?"

His jaw dropped… again…

"Hmm, Star, how will you write all of it by yourself?"

"Writing?"

"Do you want some help?"

"I think it would be very nice, but it's not needed, I believe I can do this on my one"

"Are you sure? I mean, I could go and write some of them…"

He said rubbing his neck feeling a little embarrassed and looking away. He'd love to stay a lot of time alone with Starfire, he just wouldn't admit it, and so it was the perfect chance.

"Well, if you insist…"

"Great, let's go and finish it. They're all on your room, right?"

"Yes"

She replied as she floated to her room, with Robin following right behind. They spend all the afternoon on her room, writing down all (or at least almost) of the questionnaires. Talking and enjoying the other one presence as long as possible, and how there was no attack in the city, they could stay a long time it there.

"Oh, thank you Robin, this was very useful of yours, I own you one, and I think we had a great time together!"

"I also enjoyed this afternoon, way better than training or playing games. It was a pleasure to do this, and next time, you can go straight to me, ok?"

"Yes"

And with it, Robin got out of her room, just to find Cyborg and Beastboy at outside, both with wide eyes, they did get really wrong what they were saying. Robin knew it, and he blamed himself for not taking care enough, now the two friends had something to piss him off for the rest of his life. He sighed.

"Man, what just happened in there?" Beastboy asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, I mean, did you just showed Star what her question was about?" It was Cyborg turn to ask, but he still wouldn't completely believe they just did _it_. Robin got entirely red, more than he could ever dream to be in his life. Was enough to Cyborg to know they did do anything at all. He smiled and continued to piss Robin off. "So, what did you do to your _girlfriend_ there all this time?"

"Yeah, dude, we want to know!" Beastboy teased getting Cyborg's point.

Robin thought for a moment, Starfire wanted to do a surprise for her friends, so he couldn't say the truth, so he skipped it, by saying just a single phrase.

"Sorry guys, top secret"

And then he walked away. Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other, not understanding his reaction, now they just had to know what happened there, both of them followed Robin desperately to get an answer from him, who just ignored. A few weeks later, Star won the game on the raffle and they all live happily ever after… it is until Starfire ask them what Lingerie was…

.

* I'm not sure if she has 16, but I thing it's something about that…

* * *

**I don't know if it was a good one, anyway, I just had this idea and wrote, hope you all like it and leave a review for me! Please guys, at least 5 reviews to post the next oneshot, I'm not asking too much! I really love reading your coments!**

**I know this one didn't have any BBxRae, I'll try to put some next chap, for all the readers who also like this couple! **

**Ple****ase review!!!**

**_Itban Fuyu_  
**


	3. Easter Eggs Hunt!

**Rate: K+ **

Takes place after TT:T in T. RobStar are dating and also does BBRae...

Hope you all enjoy! And Happy Easter!!!

_**Haunting Easter Eggs**_

"Beast Boy, tell me again why the hell we're doing it?" Robin asked his green friend

"Dude, it's Easter! We got to haunt Easter eggs!"

"Don't you think it is just a little bit childish?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised.

"BB is right, come on guys, it will be fun!" Cyborg said "Besides, we can eat the chocolate eggs after haunting them!"

"I agree! It will be most delightful!"

"What if a criminal attacks?" Robin asked worried about it as always

"Dude, the alarm will warn us! If it happens we'll go out as soon as possible like we always do!"

"Ok then, if it will make you shut up, I'll do this… Just give us the eggs to hide" Raven said getting annoyed of this already

"Ok, here are the rules, each one will get 4 eggs and hide them, you'll have to fins another 4 eggs in your color package, mine is green, Star's purple as her clothes, Robin is red, Cy is light blue and Rae is dark blue. You'll get different eggs, each one will be from one of your friends, and obviously you won't get any of your color. Please don't forget the place you hide it in case of someone doesn't find it. And finally, if you find someone's egg, you _can't_ tell the other one where it is"

"Gotcha, may we start now?" Cyborg asked getting one egg with dark blue package, another with a purple one, a red one and finally a green one.

"Yes, you may, everyone in different rooms!"

BB yelled getting 4 eggs, except a green package one, running to another room to hide his eggs. Starfire also got 4 eggs, flying out of the living room with a smile on her face, after Robin explains her what Easter is, she got really happy of the idea of doing it, though Robin did not really like it, even if the alarm would warn if there was anything happening in town. In anyway, he got 4 eggs and went to hide it.

Raven struggled and with her mind made another 4 eggs levitate into the air, she got out of the living room searching for nice hiding spots. Cyborg took the last group of eggs and like the others, tried to hide them somewhere.

When everyone has already done hiding the eggs, they came back to the living room, and started searching for their eggs, it could be anywhere inside the tower, they started searching. However, Raven got a book and started to read it. BB appeared from nowhere and started asking her with big wet eyes.

"You're not going to look for your eggs?"

"No, I don't really care about it…" She said looking at her book, he made a pleading crying face

"But… but honey…"

"BB, I already told you not to call me _honey_, Rae is fine" She said still looking at the book, he continued with the face. She sighted "BB, stop making this face…"

"But…"

"You know I'm not into those things, you know, I don't really care about it…" It was his time to sigh hearing it

"But… I put a special thing on your egg…" She rolled her eyes

"What is it?"

"It is surprise…" He said poking his fingers together many times "please, go on and search for it" She took a big breath and closed the book

"Is it _that_ needed?" He made the face again "Okay, I'll do this…"

"Yay!" He hugged her and they shared deep kiss before they continue to haunt for their eggs, little did Raven knows inside her egg was a beautiful necklace she'd find out it matched her perfectly, he really did know how to chose it for her.

In another corner of the house, Cyborg searched for his eggs, he wanted to eat it badly, not because he was hungry, but because it is chocolate, who wouldn't want to eat it? In his opinion (AN: and also a lot of people, mainly children like my little sisters) it was the best part of Easter.

Robin searched for his eggs, wanting to get rid of this and go back to work, even though now he was dating Star, he was a hero after all, however he knew he was just going overprotective, again…

"Starfire?" He asked as he saw a purple thing flying away, when she heard her name being called, she stopped and looked back

"Yes Robin?"

"Found anything?"

"Yeah, I just managed to find one of my eggs of Easter!" She answered showing it in front of him.

"Great! Hmm… Have you seen one of mines somewhere?"

"Robin, you should know I'm not allowed to tell you even if I did see it, Beast Boy told us it is forbidden to tell the others where it is. Plus, you would not have the fun of haunting it by your own"

"I know… Is just that I want to get over with it and go back to my work…"

"Robin" She began putting a hand on his shoulder "You should not get so worried about it; I know we're still heroes, but that doesn't mean we have to do it all the time, remember? Have fun and enjoy your human's Easter thing" He smiled a bit, she could always make him feel better.

"Okay, Star…" He mumbled and they continue to search for the eggs

Most of them were in common places, training room, game room, the garage, few were at the living room, since they got out of there with the eggs in first place, very fez were in their own rooms, though Raven found BB's egg in her own room, she got a little mad at him for entering without permission, but she forgiven him when he told her he could not hide it if he asked her to enter there, plus, he didn't touch anything. Cyborg quickly found it, crazy about eating it. BB haunts some of his eggs when he transformed into a dog, smelling the sweet scent of the chocolate, it was kinda easy for him.

Starfire found her last egg on her bed, she thought it was probably Robin's one, however she could not have sure about it, since she couldn't know who put it there. But she thought it was him to put there because it was something he'd do, hide in an easy place, but at the same time, a special one, since it is her room. Silky didn't eat it, he already ate enough and was sleeping now.

Robin found 3 eggs, but he just couldn't find the last one, and it was driving him crazy, not because he needed to get back to work, he gave up on this when talked to Starfire, but he was the last one and wanted to find it.

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Starfire asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Please Robin, don't do the give up! You have to try one more time! Maybe I could help!"

"No way!" BB said "The more important rule was that no one could tell the other where the eggs is, that means you can't help each other! Robin will have to find it on his own"

He sighted and got out of the living room haunting his last egg. He searched everywhere, except Raven's room, it was obvious it wouldn't be there, no one was idiot enough to put his egg on her room, she almost killed her boyfriend to hide her egg in there… She doesn't like people entering on her room. Beside it, he looked everywhere. 'Wait a moment!' he thought 'I didn't search in my room, it must be there!'

He walked to his room and slid the door with the name Robin in it, entering there. He turns on the lights and started searching everywhere, under his bed, inside drawers, but he found it inside his wardrobe, and he figured out it must be Star's one, not only because of the extra red ribbon around it, but also because of a paper note shaped into a heart just beside the egg. He got it and read.

_Robin, I hope you enjoy the egg of Easter and have fun with your friends!_

_And remember always, you're not just my most desired friend,_

_But my most precious love I could ever have!_

_Love you, forever and ever,_

_Starfire_

Robin smiled at the end of it, she was always caring about him, and he loved her too much. He read it over and over again, appreciating her adorable words and her perfect handwriting, even for an alien, her handwrite was very good. In the end of it, he noticed something more, a small PS note.

_PS: Open it, you'll find something_

Obeying the note, he opened the egg red package, finding the chocolate egg, opening both parts of it, he found something inside it, he grabbed the thing, it was a picture, of their first date together, back on Tokyo, Starfire asked someone on the streets to take that picture, they were smiling and his arms were around her waist, while her arms were around his neck, they weren't using the usual clothes, different ones, since it was vacation, he was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. He smiled at the remembrances of that day. He turned to photo around, she let another note there.

_For heroes that can be something __more_

_Love you, with al my heart,_

_Star_

Robin put the photo and the paper heart note into some save place, where no one could find it, he put all of his eggs inside his wardrobe, hoping Cyborg or Beast Boy wouldn't find them and eat it all. He walked out of his room, back to the living room.

"Robin, did you find the last egg of Eater?" Starfire asked

"Yes, I did" He raised one side of his lips in a half smile, just for her, she got the message

"Did you like it?"

"Of course, Star, and since there's nothing happening in the city today, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes!" She said hugging him tightly, almost suffocating him.

"Starfire, if you kill him you won't be able to go out with him" Raven said simply, without taking her eyes off her book, Star let him go apologizing. BB and Cy stopped the game and turned back to tease Robin

"Robie and Starie are going on a date…" BB started

"Rob and Star k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Cyborg continued laughing. Robin glared at the 2 and took Starfire's hand getting out of there, he didn't like when they do it, but he managed to ignore them, sometimes…

"What do you want do?" He asked

"Anything, I just want to be with you. But I'm kinda of hungry…" He looked at a snack bar.

"What about a hot dog?"

"Sounds good! Are there any of those mustards to put with?"

"Yes, you can put how much mustard you want"

"Then let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and they headed for the snack bar. He bought some hot dogs for her and she put almost the entire mustard recipient on her hot dogs, receiving weird looks from the people around. Robin also bought a coca to drink while eating. They walked to a bench on the park.

"Star, I don't know how you like mustard…"

"The taste is good"

"That wasn't what I mean, but forget about it… Anyway, did you like the hot dog?"

"Yes, but please, is it made of dogs?" She asked worried

"No, it is like meat, not made with dogs"

"Oh… But then why it have this name?"

"I don't know…" He said looking up for some moments, he never wondered why "Everyone calls it like that, never thought about it"

"I understand" She said smiling and finishes eating the rest of it. It was already getting late, the sun slowly setting. She got closer and laid her head on his shoulder and embraced him. "Robin, I'm so happy to be with you, it is most delightful!"

"I also like to be with you Star" He gently kissed the top of her head, next him "And I'm sorry for not wanting to play haunting Easter eggs before, it might be childish, but it was kind of fun… And I really liked your hidden egg. Sorry for not putting anything special on yours"

"It's alright; you're already doing something special for me now"

"I am?"

"Of course, just to be here with me" She said raising her head to look at him "It is always special for me to be something more with you in the few moments we're able to do so. I love you, Robin"

"I love you too, Star. Happy Easter" He said getting closer to kiss her, she mumbled "Happy Easter" and did the same, sealing her lips on his into a passionate kiss, while the sun settled and the stars slowly began to appear in the sky. It was going to be a wonderful night for them.

* * *

Well, I know it is not Easter yet, but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and have a Happy Easter!!! Please don't forget to leave a review for me! I love reading them, I'm not asking too much! And thank you all that reviews of the past one-shots, I'm really thankful!

_Itban Fuyu_


	4. Jealous!

Takes place after TT: Trouble in Tokyo!

_**Jealous! Jealous**__**! Jealous!**_

Starfire was feeling kinda lonely, she didn't have anything to do now, there was no evil to fight, no trouble, no mission, nothing. So the only thing she could do now, was spend some time with her friends, she tried to talk with Raven first, Star knocked on the door till her friend opened it, though just barely.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out on that depressing cafe you like?"

"Thanks, but no"

"Maybe we could read some dark poems?"

"No. I need to meditate"

"Maybe we could meditate together?" Since both of them changed bodies, once in a while they spend some time together maditating or even going to the mall.

"No"

Was Raven final answer before she closed the door again. Starfire sighed and tried to search for Cyborg and BB, they might make some company for her, right?

"May I join you in your game?" She asked the 2 friends there were playing like crazy, they were so vicious that they didn't even heard her. She tried again. "Friends? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" They asked not in a rude way, but they were just too busy playing the video game.

"May I join you on your game?"

"Maybe another time, we kind of trying to get a new record, higher than Robin's one!"

"I see..."

She got out of the leaving room floating, she started to search for her boyfriend, she knew it was going to take some time to beat his last record, he told her the last time they went on a date that it was very high and it probably would take some time for Cy and BB take it down. Starfire found him at the training room.

"Robin, do you want to spend some time with me?" She asked already almost giving up since all of her friends couldn't do it.

"I'd love to" She smiled with hope, until... "But I got to train more, yesterday I had to skip training to date you, so today I have to train more..."

"I understand..." After all, they were heroes, even if they're something more for a few moments, they still need to save the day...

Once again she got out of the room with sad sight and now headed to her room, trying to play with silky. The time passed by, she was still playing with silky, until someone knock on her door. "Come in" she said, the door opened revealing Robin. She was laid on the floor to stay in a similar height as silky, he sat next her and asked

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all" She said sitting up to stay in his height now. Finally she'd get the time she wanted with one of her friends, actually, her boyfriend, that was even better.

"So..."

"Yes?" She got closer, he did the same.

"I was wondering if you want to spend some time with me, you know what I mean..."

"Yes I know"

With her words, they began to close their eyes, slowly getting closer and closer, when they were just few centimeters away from kiss, the alarm went on. Robin mentally cursed the villain that was attacking now for destroying one of the few moments they could spend together. Turning on his 'leader mode' he ran to the living room, being followed by Starfire, flying right behind. They discovered that Cinderblock was stroking again in town (somewhere like the place they fought at the beginning of chapter "Haunted").

As heroes, they ran to save the day once again. Raven throw rocks on him with her mind as Starfire shot her starbolts, defending himself, Cinderblock throw some rocks back at the girls, BB turned into a dinosaur and tried to attack the enemy, he failed, Cyborg and Robin attacked at the same time, the first with his sonic blast and the second throwing some of his exploding disc thing. Though it wasn't enough, Cinderblock was strong and persistent.

The Titans tried once again, Star and Cy tried with their own fists, attacking directly, he thrown Cyborg far away and with a rock in his hands he attacked Starfire, Robin yelled her name, but before he could act saving her, some blue starbolts* coming from the sky destroyed the rock on his hands, and more starbolts pushed him away.

Raven took it as a chance to throw more rocks on him, and then BB attacked once again, this time like a gorilla. Meanwhile, the one who saved Star flew to her and helped her stand up and fly, both attacked with green and blue starbolts towards Cinderblock, Cyborg got him and with Raven's help, they managed to capture Cinderblock.

Starfire turned to the one who saved her with his blue starbolts, and hugged him tightly, He did the same. There was no sign of someone being crashed into its bone like it would happen with most people Starfire would hug like that. The boy bring hugged was taller than her, blond and blue eyes just like the sky, he was talking to her in a different language, she answered back. Robin raised an eyebrow, wondering if they knew each other before. Suddenly, the blond boy kissed Starfire, _his_ Star. His jaw dropped to the floor. He was not the only one surprised with it.

After the trip to Tokyo, Robin knew that Tamaranian people could learn any language instantanly through lips contact, but when they started dating, he told her not to do it until it was _extremely_ necessary, after all, it does mean something more to earthlings…

"Would that be the correct language?" The blond boy asked Starfire, she nodded feeling a little embarrassed for doing the exchange of information right in front of her boyfriend. He smiled and continued "I missed you, Kori"

"I missed you too!" She pushed him next her friends and introduced the boy "Friends, I want you to meet my tamarenian best friend, Cyand'r or in English, Bluefire"

"Please call me just Fyre, it's easier or Cyan if you will"

"Nice to meet you little man, I'm Cyborg"

"And I'm Beastboy"

"Raven" she said her name in her monotone voice

"I'm Robin" He said in an irritated way, jealous running trough his veins.

"What brings you to Earth, Cyan?" Star asked in her sweet way "I never thought you could actually take a war without my assistance"

"Well, of course it was difficult without you, but I could do it very well. Anyway, I heard from Galfore you were in a planet called Earth, so I got here to see you again. It's been like forever since the last time"

"I do agree with you, friend! Come, I shall show you the wonderful things in this planet, like pizza and mustard!"

She said grabbing his arm and flying towards the pizzeria, the titans followed them. Robin was the last one, and seemed really pissed off. They sat on a big circled table and ordered some pizzas, Starfire was explaining some earthlings things for her friend, with a little assistance of Cy and BB, it was kinda funny see her explaining those things, usually she was the one asking it. Raven turned to Robin and whispered

"You're jealous"

"No, I'm not" He whispered back

"You know as much as I that I'm right. Besides, I can sense things, you're completely jealous"

"Ok, I am. So what?"

"You shouldn't be, Star _really_ likes _you_"

He went silence, looking at her girlfriend, deep inside, he knew he could trust her, he knew she loved him as much as he did, but he couldn't help feeling jealous.

They all ate the pizza and got back to the tower, a very happy Starfire showed him everything in her home, he listened carefully and seemed curious. They end the tour and met everyone at the living room, Cy and BB were playing games, Raven reading a book and Robin was sulking.

"Man" Cyborg started pausing the game "I bet you're tired from your trip from Tamaran to Earth, if you want I can set this sofa for you sleep"

"It's not needed friend Cyborg, he'll sleep in my room" Starfire said, hearing eat, Robin fell from the chair he was seated "Are you injured Robin?"

"He's not going to sleep in your room, Star!" He yelled getting up

"Why not?"

"He just can't!"

"Robin, that's no problem, we did it lots of time when he were young"

"But it's different…"

"No need to worry, Robin, we'll be fine, I'll just need a mattress, some pillows and we'll be just fine"

"But… but… but… but…" Robin started like a broken disc, she looked worried at him wondering if he was alright, Cy and BB tried to contain their laughs, but it was almost impossible since they knew why Robin was acting like that.

"Robin, are you alright?" She asked, he just continued saying the same word, unable to do anything else.

"He'll be fine, Star, let's get the mattress, ok?" Cyborg said pushing the 2 Tamaranians away, BB waved his hands in front of his jealousy leader laughing harder and harder, that is until his leader almost squeezed BB's neck.

The next day…

"Since we have a special guest, I should make a special breakfast" Cyborg said heading to the kitchen "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Tofu!"

"I'm not making tofu for you BB"

"Eggs" said Raven sitting at the table, reading the same book as before.

"Could you make that waffles and put some mustard for us, please?"

"Of course Star, I'll do it right away, he probably want to taste the waffles, right?"

"Yeah, Star told me about it last night, may I see how it is made?"

"Sure!"

Starfire watched happily her friends for some moments, until she noticed that was someone missing, Robin. She looked around searching for him, he was set at the couch, looking at the view. She flew to him and set by his side.

"Robin, is everything ok?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Then why you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He asked turning to look at her, till now he was staring just at the view

"This thing, like you're mad or something…"

"I'm not mad"

"Are you with… the jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No, of course not" She raised an eyebrow, knowing he was lying to her

"Please do not lie to me, Robin"

"Ok, I admit it, I'm jealous, happy now?"

"No… Robin, you don't need to feel the jealous, he is just my friend, like Cyborg or Beastboy, and you don't feel the jealous with them"

"It's different… I know them, but I don't know Fyre… Cyan… whatever…"

"So?"

"You 2 seems like you're connected somehow, I mean, when we were fighting Cinderblock you both attacked in perfect harmony, your starbolts hit him in perfect timing and things like that…"

"It's just because we both train together since we were very small, we know each other since we were babies, in Tamaran we have to be always careful, our primary enemy, the Gordanians, don't waist time to attack us, so since we're little we have to learn how to fight, and sometimes, you just can't do it on your own, so you get a partner. Cyan is mine since we met. That's why we fight so well together. Were you jealous just about it?"

"No… Actually, the worst thing was that you both slept in the same room…" He said almost getting a little blushed, thinking how he wanted to be in there… she laughed.

"Robin, he's like my brother, we're used to do it lots of times back at Tamaran. I think you might be over doing it, but since you're so jealous like that, you may sleep with us tonight"

Now he was really red.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Kori, you were right about the waffles with mustard!" Cyan said as he seated between Star and Robin, making the second one frown his eyebrows.

"I told you! This mustard makes everything get a better taste"

"Dude, you guys are crazy, mustard is not that good" BB said wile sitting next Star.

"Of course it is!" Both of the Tamaranians yelled at the same time, laughing when noticed they did it together. "Let's play something, friends!" Starfire yelled exited

"Like what?" BB asked

"What about volleyball on the roof?" Cyborg said getting a volley ball.

"Sounds good, what about the teams?" Robin asked, now they were 5 to play, since Raven didn't play it, one team would have 3 while he other would get just 2.

"Maybe Tamaranians against Earthlings?" Cyan suggested

"Sounds good enough" Everyone said, except Robin, who hopped in stay at her girlfriends' team.

After an hour or so, they end it up in a tie, since no one could win, when Earth made a point, Tamaran did another, and so there was no winner. So they started to play cards (the same of the beginning of the ep 'winner take all'), and this time even Raven was playing. Robin was feeling confident, since anyone could beat him at this game, apart from Cyborg once or twice.

"Ice freezes water" Raven said over the last BB's card.

"But sun melts ice" Was Cyborg's turn.

"A thunderstorm blocks the sun?" Asked Starfire, she still didn't really understand the game.

"Sorry Star, but Tornado beats it" Said her boyfriend throwing the Tornado card at the table

"It's your turn dude" said BB, Cyan was the last one to play "Just throw your last card on the table if you thing it can beat a tornado"

"But how would I know if this card can beat a tornado?"

"Just throw it" said Raven wanting to get over with it already. Robin was still confident.

"Ok" Cyan replayed and let the card fall up to the others at the table. It was the Meteor, the best card, the one Cyborg used to beat Robin once "So, is it good?"

"It's more than good, it is great! You're victorious!" Yelled Starfire from excitement, hugging her tamaranian friend. Robin sighed, depressed. "Come friend, I shall show you more wonderful things in this planet!"

And so she grabbed his arm and flew away, before Robin could have the chance of saying 'Take me with you', he really wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend, but how could he do this when she was with Cyan? Cyborg and Beastboy tried once again beat Robin's last record in the video game, wile he was at the end of the couch, sulking in jealous.

"Dude, is he ok?" BB asked Cyborg poking his leader, who had no reaction back.

"I think he's just bored without her…" Cyborg was cut off by Raven

"Don't say it, he might get worst"

"Is it possible?" BB asked Raven

"Probably"

"Man, get up and do something, what don't you train a little?" Cy suggested

"Don't want" The leader replied in a monotone voice, even worst than Raven's.

"Why don't you play games with Cyborg and I?" BB tried also.

"Don't want" They looked at Raven pleading for help with their eyes

"Why don't you meditate with me?" She asked

"Don't want" He just continued to say the same thing, his friends were about to try one more time, but Robin cut them before they could do it "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just need some time alone…" He stood up and walked away.

It was already sunset, he decided to go up to the roof, watch the sun goes down, he usually do it with his girlfriend, but she was out now, so maybe there he could at least see when she'll be coming back. But when he was about to open the door to the roof, he discovered that someone was already there, it was Star and Cyan, watching the sun slowly hides behind the view. It was just too much for Robin to take, now he was really jealous and envious, but he didn't turn back, he stayed to see what was going to happen, he still was a curious boy…

"You're right Star, this planet is full of amazing and wonderful things"

"Yes, I really do like living here!"

"But you never get homesick? I mean, don't you miss Tamaran, Galfore, your family, or me?"

"Of course I do"

"So let's get back to Tamaran, things can return of what they were before!" He said grabbing Star's hand, she freed her hands from his grip and slowly shook her head

"No, Cyan… I don't want to go back to Tamaran, Earth is where I belong now" Hope slowly started to fill Robin's little heart as he heard her words

"But you're our princess!"

"I know, but here is where I belong, I like here, my friends… If someday Tamaran needs me like in war with the Gordanians or something like that, I'll go back and help my people, but I really want to stay on Earth as much as I can"

"It is that earthen boy? The one with the spiky hair?"

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you like him, and he likes you back"

"Yes… in fact, he is my boyfriend"

"He does not deserve you, Kori. You deserve something better, you're going to be the queen of Tamaran!"

"I don't care, I like him, isn't it enough?"

"No. I don't think so"

"You're wrong" She said standing up "I don't need to be the ruler of Tamaran, I can stay here if I want to" He got up also

"And who will do it when Galfore is gone? With you in here and Blackfire expelled from Tamaran, who will do it?"

"My brother" She said getting really sad of how far this conversation was going.

"Kori, I don't want to fight, ok? I was just hopping I could take you back to our planet. I really miss you"

"Me too, but you have to understand, my heart is now on Earth, that's nothing you can do about it"

"I understand, even though it hurts"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright… I think… Let's get inside"

"Yes"

Robin quickly got out of there, he didn't want to be noticed, he didn't want Starfire knows he was kinda spying on her. But anyway, he was glad to know that despite everything, she still wanted to stay on Earth, with her friends, with _him_.

Back at the living room, everyone started to play another game, domino. Everyone had their pieces and sat in a circle around the table.

"So, who starts?" Cyan asked

"The one with the double six" BB answered next him

"Double six… you mean the piece that has six in both sides?"

"Yep"

"So I get it" He said grabbing the domino piece and putting in the middle of the table "So what is the point of it, and who is next?"

"I'm next" said BB putting a piece with six and four next the other one on the table. Raven, next BB put a six/two piece next the first one with her mind. It was Cyborg's turn, he grabbed one piece but before he could place it on the table the alarm went on.

"What is this?" Cyan asked

"Trouble" Answered Starfire getting up with everyone, he stayed at the same place, not knowing what to do "Don't you want to come, friend?" She asked noticing it.

"Sure" He responds flying after them.

Dr. Light was once again trying to power up his suit, getting the electricity of the town to do so. Just then the Teen Titans arrived to save the day.

"You Titans won't stop me this time" Saying it he started to shoot at them trough his suit's power.

"Titans, g-"Robin was about to yell, but Starfire stopped him

"Wait, I want to show you friends what Cyan and I are capable to do"

"If you insist" He said, Star smiled and turned to Cyan

"Let's go" She commanded lighting up her eyes, getting ready to battle.

"As you wish" He lighten up his eyes too, and followed her.

Their battle tactics were well planed, first she distracted Dr. Light and then he attacked back, then they changed places suddenly, so the enemy wouldn't know what they were going to do next. They were fast and agile, diverting easily from the attacks of Dr. Light. BB and Cy got popcorn from no where and started eating like they were watching an action movie, even Robin and Raven joined them. In just a few minutes they got and arrested Dr. Light.

"Dude, you two made a really good work!" Yelled Beastboy hugging them both

"It was not a big deal, it was just one of them" replayed Cyan

"Don't be so modest, it was great!" Cyborg said hugging them also "I think you could join the team! It would be awesome!"

Robin fainted when heard it, quickly recovering himself standing up with his jaw srill dropped. He wanted to exclaim "What?! No way!" but he didn't say it, in fact he just sighed.

"I appreciate the offer, friends, but I fear I can't do it…"

"Why not?" asked BB and Cy at the same time.

"I don't belong here, I belong in Tamaran. I'm sorry… But I'll be back, once in a while, or if you need me."

"In this case, when you need help, you can call us too" Cyborg said getting a communicator and giving it to Cyan "When you need us or miss Star, you can call us with it"

"Thank you"

"So, let's get back to the Tower, maybe we could order pizza!" Said Beastboy

"Could we get mustard for it too?" Cyan asked

"Why not?" Began Cyborg, the 3 boys started to walk away, Raven followed them right behind, Robin and Star stayed behind.

"So, Robin, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Star?" He asked grabbing her hand, slowly following the others.

"I'm not sure, but you seemed most upset when Cyborg asked if Cyan wanted to be part of the team…"

"Of course I was, I don't know if I could handle sharing your attention with him"

"Robin, you know something, you're a very possessive boyfriend"

"I know…" He rolled his eyes under the mask, rubbing his neck.

"But I like it"

She said pushing him gently and pressing her lips against him in a soft and passionate kiss.

"What kind of information they're exchanging?" They broke the kiss part hearing Cyan asking it, Robin frowned at him, and they thought they were all alone, how wrong they were…

"It's not information exchange, we're not like you tamaranians" BB explained

"It's a kiss, it is a human way to show you like someone" Cyborg continued to explain

"Wow" Said an amazed Cyan, it was very different for him. "So when I got here and made lip contact with Star to learn English, Robin must has been jealous, right?"

"Yeah I was…" He said still angry with the interruption.

"But don't worry, Kori and I already did it lots of times even before she knows you, though it was just to exchange knowledge"

"Cyan, it's not helping!" Star said looking at a very mad and jelousy Robin now.

"Sorry…"

Cyan said rubbing his neck looking away, being stared at a very angry couple. Back at the tower, they ate pizza (with mustard for the tamaranians) and went sleep, Starfire asked if Robin still wanted to sleep on her room to keep an eye on Cyan, but instead, he just told her he trust her enough, but if she needs him, he'd be just next door.

In 3 days, Cyan had to get back to Tamaran, he wanted to stay for a little longer, but Earth was just too different for him, he wanted to go back to his home. They were all at the roof, saying good bye to their new tamaranian friend.

"I'll really miss you, and I promise I'll be back soon!"

"That would be wonderful! We can play games and everything, it will be great!" BB said

"Yeah, I hope you can beat Robin on that card game, he won too many times already!"

"It was just beginner's luck" Robin said in his own defense "Anyway, it was nice to meet you" They shake hands, Star told Cyan it was a good sign of friendship.

"And it was nice to meet you too, Raven" He said hugging her, she separate from him

"It was nice to meet you too, but please don't hug me, you and Starfire will break my bones some day…"

"Sorry about that…" Cyan apologized "Princess Koriand'r, I still hope you change your mind about what we talked about"

"I also hope to see you soon, but not in war conditions" She said, knowing with the communicator, he could ask for her help if something happens in Tamaran, and so could she ask for his help with she needed.

"I do hope so"

"Wait a minute, what did you just called Star?" BB asked

"Princess?"

"No, after that"

"Koriand'r?"

"Yeah, that's it! What is it?"

"It's my tamaranian name, friend Beastboy"

"Oh… Right, now it makes sense…" He said embarrassed.

"Anyway, it's better if I go now, it's a long way till gets home"

"Travel well my dearest friend!" Star said as she hugged him very tightly

"I will, princess" He hugged back. When they separated, he turned to the leader of the team and whispered so anyone could hear "Take care of her"

"Don't worry, I already do it" Robin whispered back

"And if you ever broke Kori's heart, I swear you'll regret being born" He mumbled again

"Is that a threat?"

"Obviously" He whispered finally, he stepped back to the edge of the tower's roof and said for everyone "See you next time" and flew high and fast out of the atmosphere. Everyone entered, except for Star and Robin.

"So… I bet you already miss him, right?"

"A little" She said "He always been a good friend, but he can be really stubborn, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" He agreed "And Star, I'm sorry to say that, but I need to be honest, I heard when you two were talking here at the roof the other day, I mean, when you almost fought…"

"I see… I thought no one heard it…"

"I'm sorry… But I'm happy you want to stay so much with us… and with me"

She smiled, she knew he had done something wrong by hearing their conversation, but it's truth she wanted to stay with him, on Earth. She got closer and kissed him again, this time, finally without any interruptions. Though they still weren't alone, 2 pairs of eyes were watching them, hidden somewhwere on the roof.

"Watch out BB, don't let them see you with that camera!"

"If you shut up, Cy, I can take the picture without them noticing it!"

THE END

* I know that, in fact, just Starfire, Blackfire and her brother, Ryand'r, shot starbolts, but the animated series is different, so pretend all of Tamaranians shot the starbolts…

* * *

**Well, that's it, I'm not sure it was a good one-shot, but I wanted to make Robin jelous with one of Star's tamaranian friend that I've created. Hope everyone liked it at least a little bit, and leave a review for me! **

**I was thinking in writing a one-shot that is Starfire's turn to be jealous, maybe Batgirl would appear at Titans house, though I'm not sure about it, so I ask for the ones that liked it and want to see Starfire jelous, to tell me what you think about it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

_Itban Fuyu_


	5. Sleeping Starfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, they're from DC Comics!

Rate: T (just for sure!)

Please Review at the end of it!!!

* * *

_**Sleeping Starfire**_

"Friend Raven, do you think Robin and I are in a good relationship?" Starfire asked her friend, while getting a blouse and putting it on her arm with other clothes, both were at the mall, once in while, after the girls switched bodies (ep.7: _Switched)_, they meditate together and then go to the mall.

"Star, you 2 are just great, look at BB and me, at least you 2 match..."

"No, I mean it... Sometimes I feel like he just doesn't pay any attention on me, it's like we're not boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"It's normal, just because he and the rest of us slept in the middle of your movie last night, doesn't mean he doesn't care about you, I mean, the movie was really boring..."

"But it was so nice! Love can win everything!"

"Starfire, the 'Sleeping Beauty' from Disney is not nice, I mean, it is when you're young, not when you you're a hero and like horror, or action, or fiction, or even comedy... Besides, the best part of it, thiat is when I still was woken, was when that evil witch appeared at the beginning..."

"But she's sooooo evil!"

"I know"

Star sighed and they went to change and prove the clothes they picked up. The last clothes Starfire tried was a small jeans skirt and a pink blouse that circumvent her curves perfectly and had a beautiful neckline in V that let her breast appear just a little bit, something rare to see on her, since the top she uses does not show it.

"Starfire, if you want Robin to notice you, you really should use it in front of him"

"Why? It doesn't even show my waist!"

"He sees your waist everyday, everyone sees it everyday, show something different, I don't think he never looked at your breasts, you 2 are way too slow in those things..."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget about it... You're way too innocent... Even if we're an odd couple, BB and I are way better than you two..."

Starfire didn't really understand what she was talking about, but took the clothes anyway. Before they go away, both decided to eat an ice cream, Raven chose a vanilla one and Starfire got a strawberry one; and while eating it, they started walking slowly to the exit of the mall. They threw the napkin into a trash and started to fly, caring their bags back home, still talking.

Getting there, BB and Cy were still playing games, exactly like when Raven and Starfire left them. Raven sighed and walked back to her room, with her few bags flying after her, covered by a dark energy, Starfire went to her room, she was about to ask BB or Cy where Robin is, but she knew what would be the answer, he was stuck in an evidence room, searching for criminals, as he said, heroes has to be 2 steps forward than the villains; because of that, he lately locked himself out in a room just like when he was searching for Slade, even thought he never appeared again after he got his flesh and blood back when they defeated Triggon, and it's been more than a year now.

She took the bags to her pink room and put all the clothes inside her wardrobe, except the shirt and skirt that Raven told her it would call Robin's attention and put it on, it was getting late and he might be hungry, so she prepared some dinner for him, as best as she could in the human way. Star knocked on the door and waited patiently for his answer.

"Who is this?"

"It is I, Starfire" she said softly "I brought you dinner, may I come in?"

"Ok" He said actually feeling hungry. She entered and put the tray of food by his side.

"It is here. I prepared it as best as I could in earthen way, I hope you enjoy" She said smiling, but he kept looking at some screens.

"Thanks"

"You see, Raven and I went to the mall today, it was nice, we ate that frozen thing named ice cream and I brought some new clothes, do you like it?" she asked pointing at the clothes she was wearing, it was worthless, he kept staring at the screens

"Starfire, I'm kinda busy here..."

"Oh, I understand... I'll let you work" She replayed sadly and left the room, when she was almost getting to her own room, she found Raven walking in the corridor.

"So?" she asked Star judging by the clothes she was wearing that she tried to call Robin's attention.

"It did not work, he didn't even look at me... But it is fine, I know he works the most to win the battle against the villains..." she said trying really hard to keep smiling and keep her eyes dry, but it was worthless "If you excuse me, I'll go to my room now" she managed to say before entering in her room, quickly closing the door and resting her back on it.

Some tears started to form on her eyes; she wiped it away with the sleeves of the pink shirt. She knew Robin, as leader, gives the maximum of himself all the time to protect everyone and battle evil, she knew he does it for her and their friends, however, she is his girlfriend, and it was normal to want some attention and kindness, right? He's been so busy lately that they barely stay together. She also knew life was not like the fairy tale she watched last night, but she wanted it to be something like that, something more romantic and caring… She laid down on her bad, closing her eyes trying not to cry like a crybaby, even thought it was difficult.

"Don't cry Star!" said a happy voice she knew, she turned to see the one that has said "I'm here now!"

"Larry? What are you doing here? And how you got here, again? I thought you went back to your dimension..."

"I did, but I was looking at you two, it was so sweet you together after the mission in Tokyo, but now he's so busy and all that you're feeling lonely... So I am here to help you, this time I managed to come properly, and with my magic finger, I'll help him notice you!"

"You can really do this?"

"Of course, now just close your eyes and I'll do the magic!" He said raising his finger "Ops..."

He said as he realized he just transformed everything into something like a fairy tale story. Suddenly, Robin, BB, Cy, Raven and even Larry were expelled from the T-Tower and landed in the city.

"What the hell just happened here?!" Robin asked standing up quickly

"Dude, I have no idea" BB said also standing up with the others.

"BB, why are you looking so smaller than usual and with… wings?" Cy asked

"What are you talking about? You're the one that looks like a blue fairy"

"If I'm a blue fairy, you're a green one, look at your clothes" Cyborg told BB pointing at the green clothes.

He looked down, it was not a dress, but it was all green, very different of his usual uniform he was wearing minutes later.

"Wait, if you are the blue and he is the green fairy... please don't tell me I'm the pink one..." Raven said remembering the beginning of the movie, there was 3 fairies, one blue, one green and the last one was pink.

"No, actually you're more like the black fairy..." BB said, she looked down, she was wearing some clothes like them, but black.

"Thank God..." she said sighting, they all were small sized, except for Robin.

"Why are you all dressed like fairies and smaller?" He asked next them

"Don't know, but I never thought it was so nice to fly" BB yelled exited, flying in circles.

"Are you stupid or what, BB? You already fly" Cy said

"Not in my human form" he laughed, Cyborg joined him, he also liked to fly.

"It is not funny, why are you playing around? We need to find out what is happening! By the way, where is Starfire?" Robin asked looking around, searching for her.

"She is still at the Tower..." Came Larry's voice from behind him

"Larry, you did this?"

"Yep... sorry, my bad..."

"Fix it"

"I can't, the story have to follow the course"

"What are you talking about?" He asked Larry crossing his arms

"Well, I accidentally transported you all to a fairy tale... And now the only way it is to do what happens in the story"

"And which one it is?" Robin asked, the others have already figured it out.

"Sleeping Beauty" Larry answered. Robin widened his eyes.

"What? So Starfire is the princess? That's why she's still at the Tower?!"

"Exactly"

"But then... Who is the prince?" He asked stupidly. BB pushed his sleeve and said

"Dude, look at your clothes"

Robin looked down, he was wearing something like a prince costume but a little more modern, plus there was a sword with him, he got it out looking at it shining with the sun, thankfully for him, he was still wearing his mask.

"It is no fair! I wanted to be the prince! It is much cooler! Rae, why couldn't you be the sleeping beauty?" BB asked his girlfriend, she snapped at him, as usual. It was her own way to show BB she loves him.

"Anyway, let's just get over with it so I can go back to my work" Robin said putting the sword back.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be worried about the work..." Larry said

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked sighting.

"I mean that you have to get there till midnight, otherwise she'll sleep forever..."

"WHAT?!"

"But there's sunshine" Cy looked up "It is early, right?"

"No, the time is still the same, you have 40 minutes to get there, the sun is just because it would be easier to see everything, but it is night"

"40 minutes?!" Robin asked still shocked

"39 now" Larry said looking at a huge watch at his wrist.

"We need to hurry!" he said heading for the way the Tower is.

"Wait, Larry, aren't you mixing the stories? There's nothing about midnight in sleeping beauty" BB pointed out

"No? Really? I thought that were..."

They all sighed and hurried to the Tower, when it came in sight, they could see it was all covered around by a thorn forest.

"How are we going to get there?" Robin asked

"I could lift you there with my powers, but I don't have them now. I'm a fairy…" Raven said

"Aren't we forgetting something? I don't know, I have the feeling that it is just too easy..." BB thought out loud

"Easy? The tower is just miles away, I don't know how I'm gonna get there and I have to do it before midnight or Starfire will sleep forever. And you call it easy?!" Robin exclaimed

"Well, I think it was easy, till that thing appear" Cyborg said with widen eyes and pointing behind Robin, they all turned to see what was it.

"Oh yeah, now I remember! You have to fight a dragon!" BB said also pointing at the dragon

"What?! Are you kidding me? How am I going to do this with this medieval sword?"

"The same way the prince did" Larry said as it was obvious

"I didn't even see the half of it, I fell asleep"

"You were not the only one..." Raven pointed out.

"Get your sword and your shield and kill it" Larry told Robin, he gulped and slowly walked in the direction of the giant dragon

"Do I really have to do it?" He asked

"Of course, unless you don't want to save Starfire" Larry answered.

Robin sighed once again and tried to confront the dragon, protecting himself with the shield when needed and tried to attack it, though he could just scratch the dragon. Meanwhile, the 4 of his friends were watching him, enable to help him, since 3 of them were just fairies.

"Dude, he is dumb or what? Everyone knows you have to stab the dragon's heart... And he has to do it soon... How much time we still have?" BB asked Larry

"27 minutes"

"Anyway, do you know how can we lift him there?" Raven asked everyone

"Do you thing we can hold him flying till there?" Cy asked her

"We can try..." She said

Meanwhile, Robin was still fighting the dragon, trying not to get killed and wondering how he was going to get rid of the dragon, till he got desperate with the idea of running out of time and just tried to stab the dragon. It did work, luckily, he stabbed right on his heart, the dragon died, as proof it vanished into the air. Robin got his sword back and hurried to the others.

"Let's go save Star and get over with it..." he said

"Ok" All of them said and Cyborg, BB and Raven tried to lift him in the air, but it didn't last long.

"So how are we going to get back to the Tower?" BB asked

"I think I have a better idea" Cyborg said looking at a little boat behind them. Robin put it in the water and jumped in, how it didn't have any engine or anything to get them there, the 3 fairies had to fly pushing the boat with Robin in.

"You have less then 15 minutes now" Larry warned him when they got in the island, Robin tried to cut the thorn forest to clean the way.

"At least we're almost there" He said cutting the thorns "I'll just have to get the elevator and..."

"Hmm, I haven't told you the elevator is not working?" Larry said

"What do you mean?" Robin asked spelling each word very carefully not to jump on Larry and squeeze his little neck.

"Well, in medieval times, there was no elevator, so the one you have is not working, you'll have to use the stairs"

"Why couldn't it be The Little Mermaid or Cinderella or Snow White, anything would be easier..." Robin mumbled

At that time, they finally reach the door and opened it, Robin had to run up the stairs while the others just easily flew.

"Why the hell it had to be so high?" Robin asked between breaths finally reaching the correct floor.

"Well, it is all your fault that can not fly" BB said letting Robin angrier, he grabbed Beast Boy, but before he could do anything with BB's neck, something hit his head

"Let my boyfriend go and save your girlfriend!" Raven said, Robin let him go and walked fast to her room, according to Larry, he has less than 3 minutes. When he was far away, Raven turned to BB "And you just couldn't shut up..."

"Of course not, but thankfully for me you were here to my rescue"

"Actually I was just trying to save my friend from sleeping forever…" She replayed and he got tears in his eyes, Raven sighed comforting him, he should know she was just playing with him.

Robin entered in Star's room, finding her sleeping form on her bed with a beautiful pink dress, she was extremely beautiful, but he couldn't stare at her like that for long, otherwise he'd do this for the rest of his life. He sat by her side on her circled bed and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips…

Starfire woke up, just to know it was all a dream, a stupid nonsense dream that she wished to be true, because if it was, he'd be by her side now. She sighed and noticed something different; she still had the sensation of soft warm lips against hers. It was kinda weird, it felt just like when Robin and her kisses. Slowly, she touched her lips.

"Are you up now?" Asked a gentle voice she knew very well, and that voice was definly way better than Larry's...

"Robin?" She asked sitting up, finding him also sat on her bed, in the edge of the circled bed "What are you doing here, I thought you were... busy..." She said the last word with a little hesitation.

"I actually was, but when you walked away, some minutes later Raven entered there, and she made me realize something..." He said remembering it lost in thoughts.

_Flashback_

_"May I come in?" Raven asked_

_"Star, I told you I'm busy"_

_"I am __not__ Starfire" She said with emphasis in 'not'. He quickly glanced at her and looked back at the screen. _

_"So what do you want Raven? I'm busy" _

_"I see" she said walking closer and looking at the screen "Robin, you know there's nothing happening around, and __if__ something happens, the alarm will warn us" _

_"That doesn't mean I can't be prepared" _

_"You'd be better prepared if you just train and rest. You don't need to search for Slade, it's been over a year now, he just vanished we don't even know if he's still alive. Stop __worrying about something that can possible even exists anymore. It is nonsense"_

_"Raven, I just can't do __anything about it"_

_"Just __because you're having fun it doesn't mean you don't care about the city or fighting evil. You're still human and you have feelings, also does your girlfriend, even though she's not human; what I'm trying to say is that you're not alone, we're here with you, we fight by your side, and just because you're the leader doesn't mean you have to sacrifice yourself"_

_"So you're telling me I should just forget the city and the evil and just have fun?" he asked incredulous_

_"No, I'm telling you just because you're a hero, doesn't mean you can't live your life" she said simply and serious, turning away to go, leaving him behind to think over her words. _

_End Flashback_

"And what did she make you realize?" Starfire asked

"Just because I'm a hero, doesn't mean I can't do the things I really want to do" he said smiling

"And what would that be?" she asked with hope in her voice

"Just stay with the girl I love" Both of them smiled for each other "And you know something... I really liked your clothes, you bought it with Raven, right?"

"Yes"

"You're beautiful in it, did you know that?"

"I know now" She said before being muted by his lips against hers once again.

* * *

**I hope it was a good one-shot, I dedicate it to my sisters, since one like Teen Titans and the other likes the Sleeping Beauty, from Disney! Though they don't really read much in English... What a shame... I'm thinking in write some one-shot of The Little Mermaid, cuz it's just my favorite Disney movie since forever! Lol... **

**I got kinda sad for not having no reviews for the last one, I know it wasn't that good, but still, it was really sad... If anyone get a funny idea to put in that one-shot, please tell me, I may rewrite it someday. **

**I'm really thankful for the reviews I received in the others storys, I really love reviews, they make me want to write more! So, if you liked this one-shot (at least a little!), please leave a review for me!!!  
**

**_Itban Fuyu_  
**


	6. The Little Mermaid

**Rate: T

* * *

**

_**The Little Mermaid**_

Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful yet stubborn mermaid princess that usually disobeyed the king of the seas and skipped to the surface. She was so stubborn that she broke one of the most important rules, it was not get close to humans, worst than that, she fell in love with him.

It started one day when she got up to the surface and found a handsome guy in a ship with his friends, he was too close to the sea, like he wanted to see beneath it; a storm approached, the sea convulsed, he end up falling into the deep blue ocean water. The mermaid saved him and took him to a beach near the place he fell.

She sang to him a beautiful song; her voice was wonderful; he could not get her voice out of his head. Though he never got to see the one that owned the voice, because when he was waking up and opening his eyes with difficult since it was too bright, she ran away back to the ocean.

Totally in love with the young man she saved, she asked the sea witch to turn her into a human. The witch accepted, however, she needed the voice of the mermaid to do it. With a little hesitation, the little mermaid princess accepted the exchange, turning into a human and giving away her beautiful voice. The mermaid had only 3 days as human, if the boy she was in love kissed her before midnight of the third day, she could be human for ever, but if he didn't, she'd turn into sea foam.

When she woke up, she was at the same beach she left her beloved, with some difficult; she managed to stand up, she wasn't used with the new legs that was covered by pants in the same color of her old fins, purple. She tried to stand still and walk, but couldn't and almost fell, if it wasn't for someone that grabbed her waist before she fell to the wet sand. She looked at the person and got surprised to see the young man she fell in love with. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Watch out" he told her with a wonderful smile, looking at her, he felt something familiar and then asked "I know it might get a little awkward, but have we ever met before?"

She nods in answer

"Really? I know you were familiar somehow! It wasn't at school, was it?" This time she shook her head. "Maybe a party?" She shook again "Was it next the sea?" She finally nod, he smile got brighter. "What is your name?" he asked, both of them didn't realized that his arms were still wrapped around her waist and that her arms were around his neck for support.

She tried to answer, but the voice did not get out, she remembered that she had to give it to the sea witch to turn into human. She looked down sadly.

"You can't talk?" She slowly and sadly nods in answer. "It's okay, you're not from around here, are you?" she shock her head "Do you have a place to stay?" once again the answer was a slow shock of her head "Then come with me, I'll take you to my mansion, is that alright for you?" She smiled and nods quickly as he started to lead her to his big mansion next the ocean, helping her to walk there.

During the next days, the boy that she discovered that was named Richard taught her many things at human world, even though he didn't know why she didn't know them. He also discovered her name, after he tried to guess it many times, her name was Kori. He really liked her company, but he still was searching for the girl who saved him, little did he knew she was standing right beside him.

In a desperate try to find her, he started a singing contest, it has already passed 3 days, Kori had till midnight to kiss Richard, before it was too late. Many girls tried to win the contest, but no one was even close to how beautiful the mermaid could sing. Upset and frustrated, Richard walked to the pier, next his mansion where the contest happened, Kori tried to go after him.

"You followed me, Kori?" he asked noticing her presence there, her answer were a small sad smile that raised up her lips just a bit, in her eyes there was concern and sadness, the time was running out for her. "Sorry, it's just that I wanted really much to find the girl who saved me... Her voice was extremely beautiful..." She tried to smile a little more with the compliment, but at the same time she cursed herself for singing for him. "I just need to be alone for a while, excuse me" he said before turning around at the direction of the end of the pier, apparently he liked the sea very much, but before he could go, Kori grabbed his wrist, pushing him next her and giving a quick kiss on his cheek. He laughed at it, feeling a little happier.

He walked away, she did the same. Kori went to the beach, walking on the wet sand, getting her feet soaked with the sea water; it was definitely not unpleasant, actually, it tickles her, a new sensation that she could never feel before, because with fins, she couldn't walk at the beach like humans does. But even if it was pleasant, she was sad that she was soon going to turn into sea foam, she knew someday it'd happen, it is the way that mermaids die, though she always thought it would never be so soon...

Little did she knew, far away from her, her older sister went up to the surface and started to sing for Richard, casting a spell on him so she'd get ride of Kori. Once Ryan, Kori's little brother, discovered the evil plain of the older sister, he begged for the sea witch to give back Kori's voice, it was the only thing that could free Richard from the spell and make Kori happy with the one she loved for the rest of her life. The witch accepted, but needed something in exchange, the only thing that he could give, was part of his hair that was starting to get longer.

For Kori to get back her voice, she needed to eat a magical apple that the witch gave to Ryan, he hurried up to the surface, and it was already almost midnight.

"Sister!" Kori heard her brother call from the ocean, she looked at the direction it was coming from, she was surprised to see her brother coming near her, she entered into the sea in his direction "Hurry, eat this, it will bring your voice back and you can save your beloved human" she took it, but didn't understand what was going on, she was far away from him now, she couldn't know what was going on. He noticed her puzzled look in the eyes and said "Our sister casted a spell on him so you wouldn't be able to kiss him till midnight, making you turn into sea foam!" Surprised, Kori nods and took a bite of the magic apple, regaining her beautiful voice.

Not wasting any precious minute, she thanked her brother and hurried to the pier as fast as her legs could take her, she found her sister at the ocean, singing for Richard; she also sang, even more wonderfully than her older sister, breaking the spell. Frustrated because of it, her older sister submerged going away. Kori kneeled next Richard that had collapsed to the pier floor. Gently stroking his hair once again like she did when saved him from suffocating under the water, he slowly woke up, hearing her voice singing for him. He immediately recognized the voice.

"Kori! Is that you?! You're the one who saved me, aren't you? But how? I thought you couldn't talk..." he said in a rush, sitting up.

"Yes, I did save you; however, I was in no condition of speaking... My voice was taken away, but now I have it back"

"I was searching for you all the time, but you were always right by my side" he said sadly and grabbed her hands "Please forgive me for being so blind"

"You were not blind; I was mute. And of course I forgive you, I fell in love with you since the first time I saw you" both smiled for each other, he pushed her gently closer to him, surprising her just a little bit.

"May I kiss the girl that saved me now?" he asked though he already knew she'd accept. She widened as she remembered that she soon would turn into sea foam.

"What time is it?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question, clueless of the reason she asked it, he looked at his wrist, but he forgot his watch in his room.

"I'm not sure, maybe midnight?" he answered sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Then kiss me before it's too late"

Kori replied and got even more close to him, closing her eyes in the process, he did the same, leaning closer till the distance between them consummate.

Starfire woke up in a sudden from her dream. A stupid, crazy and odd dream that was making her head twist between what was reality and what was on her conscious. She sat up, she was on her bed, in her room, at Titans Tower, not at a mansion next the beach; it was a good start. Feeling the need to check if her voice was sill with her, she said in a low whisper the only thing that was in her mind at the moment.

"…Richard..."

She looked around her room, trying to remember what happened last night. She was reading stories, lots and lots of stories, the last one was The Little Mermaid, but she was not alone, Robin was with her. Looking at her side, she spot Robin laid on the bed next her. They were probably reading some stories and then fell asleep into each other's arms. Sometimes, they usually sleep into each other's rooms, though no one of his friends knew it till now. A small smile managed to rise up her lips as she remembered the first time they did it.

_It was a stormy night; it was about a month after they come back from the trip to Tokyo. Everyone was sleeping in their own rooms, except the tamaranian girl. She knocked lots of times on the leader's room door, just when she was about to give up, it opened, reveling a groggy and tired Robin that has just woken up._

_"Star, do you know what time is it?"_

_"I'm uncertain of the track of the time, and I'm sorry for the interruption of your sleep, but I... I..."_

_"You what?" he asked not understanding what she was saying because it was just too low. She tried once again_

_"I can not sleep"_

_"Why not?" he asked first "Look, if you're trouble sleeping, you can just lay on your bed and..." he was cut off_

_"It is not like that... It's because I had a terrible dream..." she answered with a sad expression, slowly he was starting to really wake up, feeling concerned. _

"_A nightmare?" _

"_Please, what is this night of mare?" she asked confused_

"_A nightmare is when your sleep is not good, sometimes scary, sometimes terrifying and stuff like that"_

"_So I believe I had a nightmare… Please, may I sleep here with you?" She said sounding like six year old girl afraid of the dark. Robin looked around just to make sure that was no one of their friends around them. _

"_I'm not sure, Star, I mean, we're boyfriend and girlfriend for only about a month…"_

"_Is there a problem?"_

"_Well, yes, if our friends find out they might think something wrong and…" he stopped not being able to continue talking. _

"_I understand… I shall go to my room now" she said as she started to turn away to walk back to her room, but he didn't let she do so, grabbing her wrist._

"_Wait" he replied when she turned around to face him again "Ok, you can stay with me, but no one can knows about it, okay?"_

_She nods in answer and he dragged her into his room, closing and locking the door. His room was dark, since Robin was sleeping and did not bother to turn the lights on when he woke up with the knocks on the door. Already used with the room, Robin led Starfire to his bed. He lay down, giving space for her to do the same. _

"_Thank you, Robin" _

"_It's okay" he replied putting an arm around her, she embraced him as well and let her head rest on his chest, being able to hear his heart beats "Do you want to talk about it?" _

"_The night of mare I've had?" _

"_Yes. Do you want to talk about it?" _

"_No… I want to forget" She answered with her voice trailing. The nightmare she had was about things that really happened to her, and those things she really just wanted to forget._

"_Okay then. You don't need to worry anymore, I'm here now" she smiled against his chest hearing his soft words. Soon both of them fell asleep. _

She felt her foot hit something, dragging her back to reality and away from the good remembrances; she looked down and saw one of the books they were reading. "Why were we reading it anyway?" she asked herself grabbing the book, then she remembered, once they were in one of their dates, Robin took her to a bookstore and bought some books for her so she would improve her English. It was a kids book, easy to read, but even like that she had a little difficult for her to understand some parts, so she asked his help.

Starfire stood up and put the book on the table, noticing there were more books on the bed and even on the floor. Flying to not wake him up with her footsteps, she grabbed all the books and placed them with the first one on the table. She flew back to her bed and once again laid next her boyfriend, observing him sleeping, his chest slowly going up and down as he breathed. They were not laid as humans usually do, they were like tamaranians: upside down; he didn't care in sleeping like that. When they slept in Star's room, they laid upside down, when they were in Robin's room, they slept in the human way.

He wasn't using his mask right now, after he finally shows her his eyes; sometimes when they skipped to the other's room, he does it for her; and only for her. The first time he showed his eyes, the group end up seeing it also, after Robin made them promise they wouldn't tell anyone his secret identity, he was careful to take his mask off only in front of Starfire. Soon he also told her his real name, and sometimes when they were all alone and he wasn't using the mask, she called him by his real name.

Once again, remembrances started to show up in her mind like a little movie, this time, she was remembering the first time he'd sleep with her without his mask.

_It was a cold night, something completely normal when it's not in __summer; though it was not dark, at least not too dark, since the beautiful full moon light was lightening things up. Robin was sleeping peacefully in his soft and warm bed, that is until he heard a noise, waking him up. It was not knocks on the door, neither something falling to the floor because of the wind, since the window was closed, actually, locked, he was sure about it. In fact, it sounded like the window locker being broken. _

_Robin grabbed a bird-a-rang next his bed, it was there just for sure, after all, he is a cautious leader. A figure entered thought the window, landing carefully on the floor, even with the help of the moon light, he could not see who was this person, so he did the most logical thing in this kind of situation: prepared to attack. He suddenly got out of his bed and almost threw the bird-a-rang in that someone, but luckily, he managed to made it change the course as he recognized the person when she lighten up starbolts to see the things into the dark room. _

"_Starfire, what are you doing here?!" He asked almost yelling in surprise, feeling his heart race._

"_I apologize, boyfriend Robin… Are you mad at me for coming here?"_

"_Mad? Well, no… You just scared the hell out of me" he said calming down after almost attacking his girlfriend because she enters in his room, though it was an accident. _

"_Hell? Aren't this the place where ours souls go when, in life, you're not a good person?" she asked innocently._

"_Yeah, but in that case, it was an expression, meaning you scared me to death…"her eyes widen up in surprise as she understands it literally._

"_Did I just almost kill you by doing the 'scaring you'?! I'm so very sorry, I did not intend in nearly kill you… Please forgive me!"_

_He couldn't help but laugh, she could be funny when she didn't understand things like that, he grabbed her hands gently and said after laughing._

"_No, Star, you did _not_ almost kill me. It is just an expression, when someone means it was really scaring, I mean, I didn't know it was you that was breaking into my room, and I almost attacked you because of that… Why you didn't take the door like the last time?"_

"_Because you do not want our friends to know when we go to the other's room, so I thought it would be better if I get here flying"_

"_Well, yeah, you right, but I believe you broke the window's lock"_

"_Really? I'm so sorry, sometimes I don't know the strength I use…"_

"_It's okay, Star, but tell me, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"_

"_Hmm, I believe you might find it silly, but I could not sleep, and I was feeling kinda lonely, so I thought I could come here and sleep with you" he let a sight escape _

"_Star, I don't know, I mean, I really don't want the guys to know about it…"_

"_They will not know, both of us won't tell, and since I get here through the window, they couldn't see or hear me getting in here" _

_He sighed again, noticing she was right, taking this the wrong way; she looked down sadly and turned back to the window, intending to fly back to her room. She wasn't able to get so close to it, since he grabbed and pushed her so suddenly that made her collide in his chest, making Robin fall back to his bed, with Star on top of him._

"_Sorry" _

_He managed to mumble feeling embarrassed; it was not his intension to fall like that in his bed. He could feel his cheeks got hotter and redder, looking away to not make eye contact; she did the same. _

"_It is okay, but if you changed your mind, you could just tell me, I believe it would be easier" she said, looking back at him. _

"_I guess so" he made a flirtatious smile "But then I would not be able to do that" he said dragging her head closer to him, making his lips enter in contact with hers. _

_Unconsciously, one of his __hands entered into her pajama shirt, while the other hand that dragged her head next him, not in need to do it anymore, traveled trough her body till it gets on her legs, getting it closer to his body; meanwhile, she ran her fingers on his hair, and even tried to slide her hand under his shirt, unbuttoning his pajamas, trying to get his shirt off. They kissed deeply like that for some moments, not realizing they were doing it, emotions just taking control over them. That is, until Star try to get off his mask, in reflex, he quickly reached grabbing her wrist. _

_The kiss was cut, replaced by their hard breaths, she was most surprised with his reaction, even when she almost get his shirt off (and he almost did the same) he didn't react like that. She looked down at her wrist he was still holding, his sight followed hers. _

"_It's hurting" she mumbled noticing he didn't let it go; he was also surprised with his sudden reflexes. He slowly let it go._

"_Forgive me, I… I…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. She silenced him with a soft finger on his lips. _

"_I know. It's always been too important for you to revel your secret identity. I'm the one that should be asking for forgiveness…"she said sitting up and getting off him, he also sat up. _

"_No, you're not. And you know why?" she shock her head in answer "Because I love you, and I already show once it, even though I didn't want the team to know about it, I did it for you, and I can do it again, mainly when we're all alone, just like now" he said getting the mask away, putting it on a table next his bed. _

"_Your eyes are the most beautiful! It looks like the sky!" she said happily and hugging him. He did the same. _

_Noticing they almost got too far, mainly because of the fact that he was shirtless and she was almost like that; they agreed in trying to control themselves to not go that far again. It was just too much for them yet. Despite that, they spend a good part of the night into each others arms, just talking, mainly stuff about Earth and Tamaran, or how much one loved the other. _

Once again, reality pushed her out of the past, only this time, it was not something bumping on her feet, but words of someone talking, Robin.

"Star, what are you doing awaken?" He asked opening an eye first; soon the other one joined it, his vision slowly focusing.

"Did I wake you up?"

"I think so, I'm not sure, first I think my name was called by you, and then the mattress moved, I heard a little noise and feel it moving again…"

"I ask you forgiveness; I woke up from my dreams, I didn't mean to wake you up also"

"Forget about it. I guess I'm just too easy to wake up" he said embracing her "You didn't wake up from another nightmare, did you?"

His voice sounded a little worried, once in a while she'd wake up from nightmares she never really told him about, the best clue he ever got was that it was related to when the Gordanians were holding her prisoner. Since they were sleeping in the same room for some time now, he noticed that once in a while she wakes up in a sudden, from a nightmare, or he would wake up with her moving quickly on the bed and would wake her up to stop the bad dream.

"No, it was a weird dream, but it was far from the night of mare. It was actually pleasant" he smiled as he heard it, his worries soon fading away.

"Tell me about it"

"Well, in my dream, I was a mermaid"

"A mermaid?"

"Yeah. Then I saved this handsome guy and fell in love with him, he also…" she was saying but was interrupted by Robin, who sat up in a sudden, asking

"Handsome guy? Who is he?!" Even though they were dating for a long time, he still got in jealousy mode completely easily. She laughed at his reaction, and pushed him back to lay next her. He tried not to go till she answer his question, but she is lot stronger than him.

"I believe his name was…" she lowered her voice in a mere whisper, making him get even closer to hear it "Richard Grayson" He relaxed in hearing that, he knew that she knew it was his name, he smiled and kissed her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Star said laying on top of him to prevent him from standing up again, her hair fell wonderfully, he reached it and started to play with her hair with his fingers without his gloves that were thrown somewhere in the room, he didn't know anymore where he put it, not that he cared about it, mainly because the other hand was entering under Starfire's shirt "And you know what? I asked the sea witch to become human, and you'll never guess who it was"

"Who?"

"Raven"

"Raven? But I thought the sea witch should be a bad girl…"

"No, from the tale we were reading, the original one, the sea witch was no mean, in fact, she was good"

"But she got away the mermaid's beautiful voice"

"Just because she needed to get something in exchange, and it was her voice… So you found me at the beach and took me into a mansion, however, I had only till midnight of the third day"

"Midnight? It looks like Cinderella"

"I know, I also did think it was strange when I woke up…"

"So, what else?"

"Well, you tried to make a singing contest, to find the girl who saved you, but I was without my voice. My sister tried to cast a spell in you so I'd become sea foam, but my little brother discovered her evil plan and asked the sea witch to get my voice back, she agreed and gave him a magical apple that would make my voice come back"

"Now an apple? It sounds like Snow White. It was a really weird and mixed dream, don't you thing?" he asked laughing a bit, she smiled.

"Indeed"

"But now tell me the end of it; the handsome looking guy got his underwater princess?"

"Well, I was getting to that point. With my voice back, I broke the spell of my sister, you realized I was the one you were looking for and you kissed me just in time"

"What a happy ending! A lot happier than the original one. Crazy, but happy"

"I agree" she leaned down and kissed him again. Her hair fell on his cheeks, making him laugh about it, she stopped and looked down at him "Why are you laughing?"

"Your hair, it tickled me. You really can't stay on the top, it's better if we change places…" he said with a smirk and suddenly made her lay next him, rolling on top of her, kissing deeply in love.

Once again, they were getting too far. The accelerated beats and breaths, the getting off the clothes, slowly, exploring the other's body, getting to know every curve or every muscle in it. All of this was just too much. He stopped before it was too late; sitting up and getting off her, putting his legs out of the bed, like he would stand up, though he didn't get out of there. She also sat, staying behind him, touching his shoulders.

"Robin, are you alright?

"Yeah…"

"Then why did you stop?"

"We can't do this yet, Star… I mean, I want to do it with you, I really do. I have to fight this desire every night when we're together…"

"Than stop fighting"

"Are you insane? We can't, not now; there are so many villains out there"

"You do not expect to do it when all the bad guys are defeated, do you?"

"No… It's just that… What if you get pregnant?"

"You mean you do not wish a baby that shares both of our DNA's?"

"It is not like that"

"Then what is it?" she asked embracing him from behind.

"I fear that one of our villains attack you while pregnant and kill both you and the baby" he finally said looking into her big green eyes; she looked back into his sapphire blue orbs.

"We'll figure something out. Now forget about your worries, let's try to remember something good, okay?" she said making him lay again, he tried to resist at first, but she was just too strong to fight off.

"Ok, I give up"

"What are you thinking now?" she asked softly in his ear

"The first time I finally got to sleep in here…"

_It was a stormy night, with loudly thunders following right behind the lightening. Robin sighed for like the 9__th__ time now, anytime she'd appear in that door, she doesn't like the loudly thunders; then why she didn't show up yet? _

_It's been a while since Starfire started to go sleep in Robin's room once in a while. She started to go by the window, after she broke the window lock the first time he always let it opened for her. But right now, she was not with him, she couldn't come by the window, since it was raining too much and she'd get there soaked. He was hoping she'd come by the door, but she just didn't show up. _

_He kept staring at the damn door, waiting for it to be knocked__ anytime. It didn't. It was not just worry about her that was filling his heart, he was also missing her. After so many times together, he was just missing her in his arms, missing her scent, her long beautiful red hair around him, her warmness, her heart beats he could hear when she was too close. He missed everything. He wanted her with him, now. _

_Not taking it anymore, he stood up from his bed, carrying with him only a bird-a-rang he always carried because of the habit__ and because he was too careful. His mask still on, since he could find one of his teammates in the corridor, luckily, he didn't. Knocking on her door some times, she opened the door, looking tired but not like she just woke up. _

"_Robin?" she asked in surprise _

"_May I come in?" he asked looking around to avoid been seeing by his friends, mainly the half metal one and the green one. _

"_Sure" she said letting he pass, he did it quickly and closed the door "Robin, what are you doing here? I thought you said it was not cautious come by the corridor because our friends could be aware that we've been sleeping in the same room…"_

"_I know… But I also know you don't really like when there's a storm…" he replied taking out his mask, revealing his beautiful blue eyes; he put the mask and the bird-a-rang on a table. _

"_Thank you for your concern, indeed I could not sleep with the noise out side" _

"_So I came just in time, right?"_

"_Yes" she said hugging him, he embraced her back. _

_After the embrace, he sat down on the bed and was about to laid in the human way, but he stopped when he saw Star's expression, it was like he was doing something wrong._

"_What?" he asked _

"_You're upside down…"_

"_I am? No, I'm not… Oh, wait, Tamaraneans sleep upside down, in human's point of view, right?"_

"_Well, yeah… But I think I can try once in the human's way" she said laying down, he did the same. She looked like puzzled, like something was just not right._

"_Star, we can sleep in Tamaranean way tonight" _

"_Really? It won't be the weird for you if we turned upside down?"_

"_I don't think so, besides, I don't think you'll be able to sleep at all like that. And you always sleep in human's way when you're at my room; I could try it"_

"_Thank you, Robin" she thanked standing up, he did the same and both laid down the way tamaraneans do; talking till they fell asleep._

"Star…" he called her name in a whisper, both laid down on the bed, after remembering that night; her hair was around his fingers.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I must tell you something about that night. I was not just worried about you because of the storm…"

"No?" she asked a little surprised

"No… The truth is that I was also missed you very much by my side. I was missing everything about you, and I just needed you in my arms again. Now it is actually kinda rare for us not sleep in the same room, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Indeed, I miss you also very much when we are apart…"

"Then I think we don't have to be apart anymore"

She smiled; he did the same, still playing with her hair, it was one of the things he liked to do the most. They stayed like that just looking into each other's eyes for some time, till Starfire spot with the corner of her eyes the alarm clock, it was midnight, just like her dream.

"Look, it is almost midnight" he looked at her alarm clock, and let a small giggle escape, remembering the dream she told him.

"So I better kiss you before you turn into sea foam, right?" she laughed at his joke.

"Yes, I believe you should do it"

And that's what he did, not wasting any time, like if he did, she'd really turn into sea foam, kissing her deeply, holding her tightly, in need to feel her warm body next him. He just loved when she was close like that…

* * *

**So, yeah, I did a one shot of The Little Mermaid! I think maybe it is too fluffy and cheesy, but I liked it anyway. Hope you liked it also! Tell me what you think about it!  
**

**Please Review!!!  
**

**_Itban Fuyu_  
**


	7. Mari & Lance

**This is something extra in my other story: ****"The Alternated Future". You have to read it to understand what's going on. This is for the ones who liked this future couple! **

**Takes place in about a year after Mari and Lance came back from the past!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Claimer: But I do own Lance, Phoebe (Phoenix) and Blake (Black Bird)!

* * *

**

_**Mari & Lance**_

A young blond boy about 13 years old was standing on the roof of Titans Tower. He was looking at the blue sky with the same color of his eyes. With the hands in his pockets, he was waiting for someone very special for him, someone with the eyes as green as emeralds.

He heard footsteps behind him; he didn't turn, though he looked with the corner of the eyes, who was also at the roof, his leader, Nightwing. The man walked till he gets by the boy's side at the edge of the roof.

"Nightwing, did you come here to wait for your wife?" the boy asked.

"Maybe" he answered "But what are you doing up here?"

"Waiting for Mari"

"That's what I thought… I noticed you missed my daughter a lot, during Star's and Mari's travel to Tamaran…"

"Well, I'll admit it; otherwise you'll make me do it anyway, so yeah; I miss her, a lot"

"I also miss Starfire a lot, but they needed to go there, Star was anxious to show Mari her home planet"

"I know, sometimes I think that it must be difficult for her, I mean, live in another planet so different"

"Maybe sometimes, but she has us, her friends and family"

"You're right, but I still miss her a lot…" Lance said looking at the sky "Her smiles, her voice, her beautiful green eyes, her hair, her long legs, her curves…" Lance said daydreaming in remembrances of Mari, but he was suddenly cut by Nightwing.

"Okay, I got the message, you better stop talking about my daughter's body or else I'm gonna push you off that roof" Nightwing said intimidating him.

"Sorry sir…"

"That's better" Nightwing said rolling hid eyes beneath his mask, spotting 2 green trails coming to Earth "Look up there, they're back"

Lance quickly turned his gaze back to the sky, finding both trails entering in the atmosphere really fast, passing through the clouds; in a matter of only a few minutes, both green trails revealed a beautiful woman with red hair and a young girl about 14 years, they were Starfire and Mari. Both landed on the roof of Titans Tower, in front of Nightwing and Lance. Starfire was the first one to hug her beloved, but Mari followed her right behind, quickly hugging Lance, who blushed; he really like Mari, though he never told her and vice versa.

"Oh Lance, you were waiting here for me?" she asked happily, she was just a little taller than him, though it was mainly because of the high hells she used, without them, she's be as tall as him.

"Y-ye-yeah" he stuttered getting redder.

Starfire smiled at it and turned back to look at her husband she showed all the love and how much she missed him just by the look in her eyes, he smiled to see it and muttered "I missed you too" and so she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Just then he realized how much he missed her lips in his, he embraced her tight, feeling the need to sense her body next him again.

"Ahem…" Mari interrupted "I am truly deeply sorry to interrupt you mom and dad, but please don't do this in front of us that much…"

"Sorry my daughter, but after this whole week in my home planet I really missed your father"

"I understand. Daddy, I missed you as well" Mari told him while flying and hugging him.

"I also missed you, my little girl" he quickly glared at Lance and turned back to look at her "We are going inside to tell the others you both arrived"

"Oh, Nightwing! I have so many things to tell you! First, when we were going there, I taught Mari how to fly faster; she did it very well…" Starfire started talking, her voice slowly vanishing while both walked away.

"So Lance, did you manage to fight evil and protect yourself well during my absence?" Mari asked still flying, too happy to put her feet down to the floor.

"Yes I did. And how was your trip?"

"Very well! Uncle Ryan even taught me some battle moves he learned when he was learning fighting techniques out of Tamaran!"

She exclaimed ready to tell him everything that happened, but the moment was cut when the alarm rang. Cinderblock was causing trouble in town (okay, I didn't have any idea of what could attack, but since Cinderblock is made of stone, he doesn't really gets old, right?)

All the Titans headed to the town, though the Titans were just there if needed, they wanted to train their sons and daughters to replace them when they couldn't save the city anymore.

Phoebe, or rather, Phoenix, when she was fighting, was BB's daughter, green skin and hair, but she got the mother's purple eyes, she could transform in any animal just like her father, right now, she was in form of a bird to fly to the city.

Blake is the name of Raven's son, though in battles, he preferred to be called as Black Bird, since he could transform himself, like his mother, into a black energy raven. He inherited all Raven's powers and even most of her personality; his skin is pale and his hair is purple though his eyes were green like his father's.

The funnies thing about those twins is that her name means 'light' and his means 'black'. She has the light personality and he got the dark one, it defiantly came from their parents.

Mari, or rather, Nightstar, was flying next Lance, who was flying on a rock, using his powers to make it move, he could control the earth, most of the time. He was the only one that didn't use another name to fight, he has no hero name. All The Titans landed (or were landed) on the top of a building, watching what their sons were going to do to stop the enemy.

Cinderblock got a car and tried to throw at them; they deviated and prepared to attack.

"Black Bird, get the car he used against us and create a distraction, Phoenix, when he's distracted attack him with all you got as a tyrannosaurus!" They obeyed Nightstar, who had inherited her father's leader way. "Lance, throw some rocks at him!" She told him after Black Bird and Phoenix attacked, she threw starbolts at him.

Cinderblock fell on the floor, but it wasn't over yet, he stood up again and attacked the young Titans. Suddenly, Mari's powers failed again, making she fell on the floor, she sat up rubbing her head, opening an eye, than widening both when she saw Cinderblock running in her direction to attack her; though to her luck, he was stopped by a rock that was raised in front of her, protecting Mari and making Cinderblock bump into it. She looked up and saw Lance, his eyes glowing yellow as he tried to control the earth as best as he could to protect her.

Mari quickly got out of there, regaining her powers, she started to fly again and thanked him, both attacked Cinderblock once more, but he defended himself pushing both backwards, making Lance fell off the rock he was on.

"Lance, are you okay?" she asked standing up, he started to sit up.

"I think so… Mari, watch out!" He yelled seeing a car being thrown at them; she stopped it easily with her alien strength.

"Let's finish it! Phoenix put him on the floor!" Nightstar yelled, Phoebe turned into a dinosaur and with the tail made Cinderblock trip and fell on the floor "Black Bird, hold him!" Blake used his powers and held Cinderblock on the floor; Mari got some pipes and rolled it on him, immobilizing the enemy, finally. "It's over" she said putting the hands on her hips, something that Lance loved to see.

"Let's go home now?" Blake asked

"Already? I was just starting to have fun around here" Phoebe complained. Blake rolled his eyes.

"We shall go now, I need to rest, I'm really tired flying from Tamaran to here and then fighting…" Mari said

"Than hop up, I'll take you to the Tower"

Lance said giving her a hand, she accepted and hopped on the rock he was on, he put his hands around her waist and they started to fly back to the Tower, Lance enjoyed each moment; he couldn't stay _that_ close with her to much, since her over protective father's eyes were always looking at him.

The afternoon was getting to the end; the sun was getting down hiding behind the horizon, Nightwing and Starfire were making out at the roof, watching the sunset; Raven and Blake were meditating; BB, Phoebe and Lance were playing games and Mari was looking for Cyborg, she found him at the new TV room, they made it because with so many people in the house one TV was not enough. He was watching an old sci-fi series, Star Trek.

"Uncle Cy, there you are" she said hopping up the sofa to sit on it.

"Hey little lady, how are you? I hope you rested; you seemed quite tired when we got back in here. Little Lance even had to care you…" he teased, it worked since she got red…

"Oh, stop it! Lance does not like me the way you think he does. He is just a friend"

"Yeah, right… You are as stubborn as your dad, I just hope you two don't take as long as your parents…" he sighed rolling his eyes, and then looking at the screen again

"So, you're watching Star Trek the Original series?"

"Yep. Might be old but the classics are the really good ones"

"You are right, uncle Cy" she agreed also looking at the screen "So, who is your favorite character?"

"Uhura. She was like the first black woman actress to get a main character in a series" he answered "What about you?"

"Spock. He's a hybrid just like me"

He giggled at her reason to choose him as a favorite character; both watched the rest of the episode in silence. After that, he continued to watch more sci-fi movies and series while she decided to see BB, Phoebe and Lance play, mainly because of the last one. Unfortunately for Mari, he was not there, she asked BB and Phoebe where he is, but they didn't know.

Mari searched everywhere inside the Tower, but didn't find him anywhere, so she thought he might be at the little island that supported the Tower, it was the only place closer to earth around here, and he liked to stay next it.

She wasn't wrong, she found him throwing rocks at the ocean, using his powers. She got closer and sat by his side.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Just wondering"

"Do you mind having my companionship?"

"Never" he said raising one side of his lips in a beautiful half smile "Wanna try?" he asked making a little rock levitate in front of her.

"Why not?" she grabbed it and threw at the sea, though it just fell inside it, she sighed.

"Try again" he gave her another rock; she still couldn't make it bop sometimes before entering into the water "Come on, it's not that difficult…" he gave her another small rock, she tried, and it bopped 2 times and fell.

"Yes I did it!"

"Yes you did" both laughed

"So, what were you wondering about?" she asked embracing her legs. He threw another rock at the sea, making it bop on the water some times.

"Just stuff…"

"Stuff that you won't tell me or that you don't want to tell me?"

"I can tell you, though I don't really want to talk about it"

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me if you don't want" she said in a gentle way, grabbing his hand. He smiled a small smile.

"I was just… wondering about… my mom. I don't remember her, I don't even know the day I was born, and I think I just wanted to talk with her, meet her or at least see her…" he admitted looking at the sea.

"I can't tell I know what you feel, but I can imagine… It must be hard for you…" she said holding his hand, he looked at her "And I must tell you something… Even though I was only about 4 years I remember some things that happened the day we find you at our island… Maybe because I'm half tamaranean and so I remember more things than humans, or maybe it's because I saw you the first time… All I know is that we started to take care of you, but that night, I woke up wanting to see cartoons, I turned the TV on, a few moments later, BB came back from somewhere"

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't tell me the place, he just told me he had to talk to an old friend, I insisted and he told me this friend was Terra… BB always had been the closest friend of her"

"My mom…" she nodded "Did he tell you anything else?"

"Nothing else… He made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone about it, and I kept my promise, till now"

"I think I should talk to him, see if he can track her again and…"

"No, you can't, he'll know I told you about it and he might get mad at me… please don't do it…"

"Okay…" he sighed "I can't let anyone mad at you…"

"I am grateful"

"You know, sometimes you speak like your mother…"

"I know" she laughed, he also did it. Then the laughs stopped and they stayed in silence, just looking at the water of the sea, then she spoke again, breaking the silence "Look, Lance, you don't have to be sad about it, maybe we can track her someday and then you can talk with her…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? Just don't tell BB I told you about that night, please"

"I won't, I promise"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, embracing him not too tight, since she could break his bones easily, she let her dark hair fall on his shoulders, and he couldn't help but smile and embrace her back.

"You know, I really did miss you while I was in Tamaran"

"I missed you as well" he admitted "And… I wanted to tell you something, really important…" he gulped

"What is it?" she asked still in his arms, but his answered took so long that she separated to look at him in the eyes "What is it?" she asked again

"I like you" she smiled

"I like you too, you are my best friend!"

"No, I mean like that…"

He said putting a hand behind her head, pushing it closer to him, till they seal their lips together in a first kiss. It was quick yet perfect for both of them. She couldn't stop smiling, touching her forehead in his. Cyborg was right after all.

"That means we are… boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Just if your dad doesn't kill me when he discover about us…"

"He won't…" she told him "But I didn't know you could speak Spanish"

"I learned some little things so I could understand what Mas and Menos talks… Hey, how did you know I can speak Spanish?"

"Because I can do it now, though just the same as you"

Both laughed, they didn't know she could learn languages like her mother, since she never tried it. A cold wind coming from the sea hit them.

"Hey Mari, aren't you cold?"

"That depends, if it will make you embrace me tighter, I can pretend I am cold"

He just embraced her tighter and she did the same. They stayed like that for a long time, but little did they know they were being watched by many pair of eyes, the first 2 pairs were green and purple, they belonged to father and daughter with light green skin, they were laughing and taking pictures, BB might have grown up, but he still was the funniest and the clown of the group, his daughter was following his lineage. The other 2 pairs were way above them, on the roof, precisely.

"Kori please tell me they just didn't do what I think they did!"

"Oh Dick, stop worrying so much about them, they are happy with the other, just like us! Now come with me and let's have some fun!"

She told him while pushing him inside the Tower and then inside their room…

"Well, it's about time…"

A half mechanical man said crossing his arms, smiling a big smile, looking through the window, down at the small island that supported Titans Tower.

* * *

**I think the way I ended it was a bit lame, but I jut wanted Cyborg to say the same thing when Rob and Star kissed in Tokyo. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please leave a review for me!!!**

**And I know the part of the Star Trek series was a bit unneeded, but I just felt like writing it since I saw the new Star Trek movie with my mom (yes, we both like this kind of stuff) and I also wanted Mari to say the reason she likes Spock the most, I mean, she is the only one that can say this kind of stuff and I guess it was pretty fun!**

**About Lance's mother, Terra, I just didn't really know if I could write a good mother and son moment, so I didn't put it in here, though I thought in doing it somehow, so I may do it someday. Besides, this one-shot was mainly for Mari and Lance, so it I put a mother and son's moment it would push too much for Lance's side. ****At least you got to know him a little more, since he barely appeared in "The Alternated Future".**

**I really hope you all liked it and please **_**review**_**! **

_**Itban Fuyu**_


End file.
